narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Karura Ketsueki
An intro is coming eventually but don't expect a good one. Background Karura Ketsueki is a member of the Ketsueki clan who grew up both feared and envied by her peers for possessing a kekkei genkai, something she discovered at the age of six by accident when she killed a neighbor's pet which was bothering her, splattering it's blood across thirty five meters around it and covering Karura in it's blood. This event accrued on clan grounds, just outside of her house and was the beginning of a very long road few of her clan ever travel. From then on, she was an outcast among even her own clan and especially among those outside of her clan and was forced to play on her own. Although the details of the event were closely guarded by the clan itself, the news leaked of the animals death and rumors spread that she had murdered the animal either because she was psycho or simple had no control over her temper though most believed the former to be true. Few people would interact with her and would keep it as brief as possible out of fear that she would kill them too and after this went on for a few months, she decided that she would hone this power of hers and learn to control it so that it wouldn't hurt anyone by accident again. She also vowed never to show this power to anyone ever again so that it would never become known. A few months later, the academy was starting sign ups for the entrance exam, something Karura only heard about by listening into the conversations of others. She gathered that this was how ordinary people became the shinobi the village is famous for and signed up for the exam and although the academy was not thrilled, she passed the entrance exam with one of the highest cores and became a student however, parents complained but the Mizukage didn't want to exclude her from it simple because of rumors. and ignored the complaints. Very little changed for her after she entered the academy though her continued treatment as an outcast made her determined to work even harder so she could get out of the academy as soon as possible. To everyone's dismay, she did just that, graduated at the top of her class in the first year and earning the label of genius though it didn't do anything to gain her some respect. Time passed and by the time she was ten, Karura was already a Chunin and made Jonin at the age of eleven but none of this gained her any respect, forcing her to give up on attaining it and decided to put in a request to join the ANBU Blackops where she can use her powers without people knowing who she was and was accepted not long after at the age of fifteen. Since then, there has been three investigations why her teammates sometimes died yet she escaped without a scratch or with minimal injuries but they were concluded as the shinobi were just unable to handle the enemy but the real truth is much darker, each time she killed her teammates because they had learned her secret. After the third one, she was sent by herself on most missions and never failed and has only ever been on a team occasional ever since. Appearance Pretty much like in the picture but without the symbol on her clothing. Personality Having grown up an outcast for something that wasn't her fault, Karura doesn't like other people and especially doesn't want to get close to anyone out of fear that they will find out about her kekkei genkai, Blood Release. Because of this, she spends most of her days in isolation and interacts with others as little as possible and others do the same with her. When she does have to interact with someone more than the bare minimum, she quickly becomes irratated and rude as well as rather cold but is generally rather calm and calculating. This is a defense mechanism however to force others to keep their distance and it works very well. Although she doesn't like others, she is often lonely when at home though she does her best to suppress this feeling but cannot suppress the desire to have friends, a desire that is constantly at war with her fear of her kekkei genkai being discovered. Despite this, she prefers to do missions alone, no matter how difficult because it is only then does she feel relatively free while she feels weighed down and suppressed in the village. This isn't to say she enjoys killing others and watching them suffer, she doesn't though she understands the neccessity of making others suffer and killing them, she enjoys simple being able to use her advanced nature and will return bummed out if she misses a chance to use it. Combat wise, Karura enjoys using her blood infused sword which she holds in her left (Japanese) hand the most simple because she believes it to be her best and most powerful weapon, something she created herself and has never let her down but doesn't enjoy using Water Release or Taijutsu, feeling that both of them are simple substitutes for her kekkei genkai when she can't use it. though has no particular feelings about using kunai or shuriken, seeing them as just another tool she has. Outside of work, Karura enjoys spending her time reading adventure novels and mystery novels, owning a great number of books and having read more than twice as many but also enjoys training and exercising, not that she knows why. And although she has never commented on it, it has been observed that she enjoys just about whatever she eats or drinks and is never bothered by the weather but actually enjoys bad weather when everyone else is inside. Abilities Stamina & Chakra Control/Levels Karura's stamina levels are somewhat above average for a Jonin, nothing particularly special like her chakra levels however, her ability to control chakra is a completely different matter. Because of the nature of how she discovered her kekkei genkai, she has above everything focused on fine tuning her chakra control so that something like that will never happen again. She has pushed this so far that shes equal only to Jonin level medical ninja. Besides preventing another unnecesary travesty, this also serves to allow her to maximize the power of her chakra and use less, making it seem like she has more chakra than she does. Intelligence Coming soon. Taijutsu Although Karura learned the basics of Taijutsu in school, she never uses it when on solo missions unless she doesn't intend to use her advanced nature, Blood Release or her sword however, this isn't to say that since joining the ANBU Blackops that she has lost most of her ability in it, the opposite is actually true, her skills with taijutsu has dramatically increased so that she wouldn't have to use her Kekkei Genkai. In team missions, she rarely uses ninjutsu or her chakra at all, relying on Taijutsu but typically abandoned Taijutsu when she realizes her opponent cannot be beat by Taijutsu alone and ninjutsu. On solo missions however, she rarely ever uses Taijutsu as she prefers to leave her deadly skills with Blood Release as a marker to let people know shes still alive and strong as well as to scare the village's enemies. Ninjutsu Although unknown to most of her village, Karura isn't a Water Release specialist like most people think, her specialty is assassination by using her Kekkei Genkai, Blood Release to poison enemies through a variation of the Water Gun Technique or through a variation of chakra flow called Blood Release: Flowing Blood however, the ability to flow blood is flexible, allowing Karura to control the flow of her own blood or that of another person within the body, control the blood loss of wounds and even force blood through her skin to be absorbed by the opponent's skin into their blood circutory system. She however only uses Blood Release when alone or when absolutely necessary during team missions as she doesn't wish to reveal this skill to anyone out of fear. However, as well as she keeps it a secret, the Mizukage and elders as well as some other members of the ANBU Blackops suspect that she's the one leaving the blood behind in a specific pattern as her call sign though among those who suspect, only a small few know that it was created with her Blood Release. Her use of Ninjutsu however is much different when with teammates or people she can't kill, she instead focuses on using Water Release to drown her enemies and create things like mud traps to make it easier. She prefers to use her basic water nature techniques however as she doesn't like showing off her more advanced techniques to leave an air of mystery to what the extent of her abilities are, Bukijutsu Karura is skilled at throwing kunai and shuriken, often using them in place of ninjutsu and in combination with taijutsu to save as much of her chakra as possibke however, she rarely uses either when on a mission alone instead, uses her signature weapon the Shinigami Ketsueki which translates into Blood Death. Karura has a unique style of swordsmanship of her own creation that is focused around not dealing great amounts of damage but getting cuts and even shallow stabs that are deep enough to draw blood so that she can release the blood infused within the blade as a poison or absorb the victim's blood until they don't have enough to surive with. This style emphasises use of strenth to keep the blade in place long enough for the sword to do it's work. Because of this however, Karura has become rather rusty with the normal basics of swordsmanship and can no longer preform advanced moves half as well as she once could. But because of the nature of her past and this sword, she rarely uses it when on group missions as she doesn't like revealing it and her power, especially since she feels she has to kill anyone who sees it in order to protect herself. Trivia *Karura originally was made to be Gaara's daughter, a rogue ninja and the Jinchuriki of Shukaku used Magnet Release however, there was some issues with her possible being overpowered. *Because she was originally Gaara's daughter, her name comes from Gaara's mother. *While she was still Gaara's daughter, she participated in a couple of role plays however, they were deleted because she is no longer that person. Category:August Birthday Category:Teenager Category:Female Category:Five Feet Tall Category:AB Positive Blood Category:Chunin Category:Blood Release User Category:Kunoichi Category:Under Construction Category:Adult Category:ANBU Black Ops Category:Yin Release User Category:Yang Release User Category:Water Release User